User blog:FrostyFire/Tribute of the Month and User of the Month - March 2017
The Winners. Welcome everyone to the revival of "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" "Tribute of the Month" (TOTM) was a concept originally created by Anna, Jason and Charlie; restarted by Pippy and Tyler; and then restarted again by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional tributes of active users, and will be determined by the community. These winning tributes will receive a badge on the top of their page. "User of the Month" (UOTM) was a concept originally created by Tyler, and restarted by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional users who have helped make our community a better place. Similar to TOTM, this winner will be determined by public vote. These winning users will receive a badge on their profile. 'Requirements' 'Tribute of the Month' In order for a tribute to earn the title of "Tribute of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The tribute must have detailed and completed information *The tribute must have a lunaii, real life image, or anime *The tribute must be created by an active user *The tribute cannot be a troll tribute Note: The tribute does not need to be created within the last month. 'User of the Month' In order for a user to earn the title of "User of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The user must be active *The user must show dedication to the wiki *The user must have either one completed tribute or one completed Hunger Games on this wiki *The user must be someone who helps make this wiki a better place 'Ineligible Tributes' To ensure that other tributes are given the chance to become "Tribute of the Month," all tributes who proceeded to the final round in last month's TOTM are ineligible to be nominated. Similarly, all previous owners of the title "Tribute of the Month" are ineligible to be nominated. This list includes: *Cassandra Oracion *Wolf Fang *Azalea Firethorn *Scorpius Flame *Helena Krisp *Charisma Dale *Allium Arcson *Fall Day *Eugene Watson *Erraline Xykler *Elia Donsown *Lilah Jöllenbeck *Sebastian Bates (only this month) *Marcia Cayron (only this month) *Araise Hasting (only this month) *Bryndon Jacobson (only this month) 'Schedule & Explanation - TOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: March 17th to March 21st (23:00 CST) During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate up to three tributes they believe deserve the title "Tribute of the Month." You may nominate one of your own tributes, but if you do, you must nominate two other tributes created by another user. (Note: You don't need to nominate three tributes, unless you nominate one of your own tributes) Voting for this round will take place in the comment section, and will commence as soon as this page has been published. The number of times a tribute is nominated plays no effect on the outcome, as I will be responsible for choosing ten of the nominated tributes who I believe deserve the title. These ten tributes will proceed to the second round. 'Round II' Voting Period: March 23rd to March 27th (23:00 CST) During the second round, users will vote for two of the ten tributes they believe deserve the title. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation. The users are not allowed to vote for their own tributes. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The five tributes with the most votes will proceed to the final round. 'Round III' Voting Period: March 27th to March 31st (23:00 CST) During the final round, users are allowed to vote for one of the five remaining tributes. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The tribute with the most votes will be titled "Tribute of the Month." 'Schedule & Explanation - UOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: 'March 23rd to March 27th (23:00 EST) The first round of "User of the Month" will align with the second round of "Tribute of the Month." During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate ''two users that they believe deserve the title of "User of the Month." Users cannot nominate themselves. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The three users with the most nominations will proceed to the final round. '''Round II Voting Period: March 27th to March 31st (23:00 EST) The final round of "User of the Month" will align with the final round of "Tribute of the Month." During the final round, users will vote for the one of the three remaining nominees. In order for the votes to be valid, they must provide an honest explanation. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The user with the most votes will be titled "User of the Month." 'Results - TOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by last name), the ten tributes running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Baron Beckett 'created by YourFavorite Salmon *'Heaven Burke' created by TheAmericanDream *'Marielle Ferde' created by Yoonie *'Alfred Friedrich' created by Yoonie *'Walter Hayes' created by Oneders *'Clay Hazel' created by ImAVictor *'Brighton Honeycutt' created by DrXax *'Genesis Lantbruk' created by Wolfgirl23 *'Bennie Raymond '''created by Enraptured Misfit *'Basil Winters' created by Tehblakdeath Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are officially in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Second Round! '''Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - March 2017 ' Full Disclosure: When determining which tributes would proceed to the second round, I specifically focused on the following criteria while making my decision: *An interesting and original background *A creative or expressive image *A completed page (any unfinished tribute was immediately taken out of the running) *A potential storyline during the Hunger Games The honorable mention for this round was Fjord Holt (creatd by PotatoCanadian). 'Round II' In alphabetical order (by last name), the five tributes remaining in the running of "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Baron Beckett 'created by YourFavorite Salmon *'Heaven Burke' created by TheAmericanDream *'Alfred Friedrich' created by Yoonie *'Brighton Honeycutt' created by DrXax *'Genesis Lantbruk' created by Wolfgirl23 Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are still running in "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the final round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 3 - March 2017 Full Disclosure: All of the voting seemed to be centric around each of the tributes above. However, there was one tribute that received a vote who didn't reaceive, who will instead be recognized as the honorable mention. Therefore, without any further ado, the honorable mention for this round is Walter Hayes (created by Oneders). 'Winner' Alfred Friedrich '''(created by Yoonie) Congratulations Yoonie for having your tribute, Alfred Friedrich, be crowned "Tribute of the Month" for March 2017! '''Runner-Up:' Heaven Burke '(created by TheAmericanDream) 'Results - UOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by username), the three users in the running for "User of the Month" are: *'Enraptured Misfit '(Connor) *'Oneders' (Aria) *'Yoonie '(Erlend) Congratulations to all the users running for "User of the Month" who have proceeded to the final round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 3 - March 2017 '''(same link as above) '''Full Disclosure: There's really not much of a "full disclosure," as, similar to the "Tribute of the Month," the votes were rather centric around the same users. However, the honorable mention for this round goes to TheAmericanDream (Tyler). 'Winner' Oneders Congratulations Oneders for being crowned "User of the Month" for March 2017! 'Full Disclosure' I apologize for being late in the revelation of the winners of this month's "Tribute/User of the Month." With a surplus of schoolwork and extracurricular activities, I haven't had much time to visit this wiki or check on the voting. Anyways, thanks for everyone who voted, I greatly appreciate it! Voting for April's "Tribute and User of the Month" will be out within a week, so keep your eyes open for that! Category:Blog posts